Gives You Hell
by Ironic Twist
Summary: Very vaguely based on All America Rejects' song "Gives You Hell," Bella leaves Edward. He might just have something to say about that, though. What happens when it isn't his mouth that does the talking? OOC, AU, all human.
1. Chapter 1

"Dammit, Bella! Don't do this!" I could see the vein in his temple pulse. The cords of his neck were straining with his attempt to restrain himself.

I sighed. I'd known that this was going to be hard. I was quite surprised, actually that we'd gotten this far into the conversation before he'd started shouting.

"Edward…"

"Don't 'Edward' me, Bella," he said, reaching out and grabbing me by the tops of my arms. He squeezed. It wasn't painful, but it certainly wasn't comfortable.

"You promised me, Bella. You promised we'd always be together. You said you loved me, that you believed in me." He shook me slightly.

"I do love you, Edward and I do believe in you. But this life, it isn't for me anymore. I want…"

"What?! What do you want? I've given you everything I have, but if you need something else tell me and I'll find a way to give it to you."

I sighed. This wasn't going anywhere. What I needed Edward couldn't provide. I looked at him sadly.

He took in my expression and let go of me suddenly. The renewed circulation to my arms hurt almost as much as his grip had.

"Can _he_ give you what you want?" he asked his voice low, hoarse. This was dangerous territory, I knew. Jacob and I had been friends since before Edward and I met. Edward knew that Jacob harbored strong feelings for me. Though I'd never been attracted to Jacob that way, he did offer me something that Edward couldn't. Security, normalcy, a storybook life with white picket fences, 2.4 kids and a shiny car. I wasn't materialistic at all, my favorite possession was my 1950-something, rusty Chevy pickup, but there was something to be said for security and comfort.

"Answer me, Bella," I realized too late that my silence had tipped Edward off to the direction of my thoughts. He was angry.

"Is that it?" he yelled. "Are you going to follow that… that dog? Did he promise to provide for you? To take care of you?" His voice had started at a yell and got progressively uglier, louder and venomous.

Now I was angry.

"Is that so hard for you to believe, Edward? That someone out there wants to take care of me?" I was surprised by my own vehemence. "Yes! Yes, Edward! Jake _has_ asked me to come with him. He _will_ take care of me. This life… this life you built for yourself with late night shows in crappy bars isn't for me anymore. I want more than to be groped by smelly drunks in smoky dives while I watch skanky girls throw themselves at you between sets. I want to see the sun shine instead of sleeping all day because we didn't get in until 4 AM. I want to be able to hold my boyfriend's hand in public and not worry about how it might affect his 'cred' or damage his reputation. Or make him less accessible to the public because all the girls want to think they have a shot. I want a normal life with normal people…"

"It won't always be this way, Bella, you know that. We just need our break – " his voice was pleading now. I held up my hand, I'd heard it all before. I wasn't interested.

"Edward, it's not enough for me."

He had been starting at a point at my feet. At my words, though, his head snapped up.

"Now you sound like Charlie." The way he said it made it sound like listening to my father was a bad thing. A sentiment I had once shared. But now I was starting to see that maybe a quiet life, a stable life, would be preferable to what I had now.

"Maybe Charlie's been right all along."

"You don't believe that, Bella! Not here!" he reached over and placed his hand over my heart. His palm was hot and I gasped a bit as the heat from it seeped through my t-shirt and bra. He'd always had that effect on me – there was nothing lacking in our sex life.

"Edward, I –" was all I got out before he brought his lips crashing down on mine. The hand he had over my heart dipped a bit lower as he ran his thumb over my nipple. My traitorous body reacted to that simple touch, hardening under his caress.

I wrenched my head to the side to free myself of his onslaught.

"Edward," I panted. His mouth was on my neck now, kissing, biting, sucking lightly.

"Edward, stop, no, I don't…" I tried again.

"Don't you?" he answered, looking me in the eye, his voice husky.

I knew I was lost then. That voice, his smoldering eyes, his magic hands that knew my body better than I did. He took my lack of response as acquiescence and returned to ravishing my neck.

Each bite, each lick, each warm, wet kiss shot through me like a bolt from the blue. I couldn't stop the throaty moan that escaped me and I couldn't feel embarrassed when Edward chuckled at his easy victory.

I melted against him and his arms encircled my waist, supporting my weight.

His lips moved to my earlobe. He sucked gently on the flesh there before moving to that spot just below and behind my ear. He sucked hard and I knew he'd leave a mark, but I didn't care. My addled brain was starting to kick into gear asking me why I wasn't responding to the amazing man who was making me feel so good.

My hands moved to his incredible biceps, kneading them briefly before I ran my nails lightly down his arms. I could feel him shudder. I followed his arms to where his hands were clasped behind me. I supported my own weight as I broke his hold and moved his hands apart. Moving slowly I brought his hands up to my breasts before releasing them and burying my own hands in his perpetually messy hair.

He mouth broke away from my skin long enough to utter, "God, Bella," and then crashed back into mine. This was no tender kiss. It was animalistic, our teeth clashed and our tongues fought as we tried to consume each other. His hands weren't gentle as they crushed my breasts, pinching my nipples through my shirt.

The pain mixed with pleasure wrung another moan from me. As if the sound were some signal Edward stooped down and caught me behind my thighs. He lifted my legs and I wrapped them around his waist. We were at the couch in our apartment in three of his long strides. He deposited me without ceremony in the middle of the couch and then fell to his knees between my open legs.

Leaning forward he captured my mouth again, this time taking control of the kiss. My lips parted and he thrust his tongue into my mouth with a crude rhythm. His hands traveled over my denim clad thighs before moving right to my center. He sucked in a breath at the heat between my legs before resuming fucking my mouth with his tongue. His thumb matched the rhythm of his mouth, digging into the flesh protected by my jeans.

My hips started slow complimentary movements and I whimpered as I reached out for him. I lifted his t-shirt and he broke away long enough for me to pull it over his head. As soon as the offending garment was off he resumed the sweet torture of my body. I ran my hands over his shoulders and down his well defined pecs before scraping my nails over his six-pack. I brushed the trail of hair below his navel before inserting two fingers into the waistband of his low slung jeans, using them to pull him closer.

Suddenly he was in a frenzy. His hands left my aching clit and pulled my shirt over my head unceremoniously. He reached behind me and unhooked my bra with a flick of his hand then tossed it aside. Standing he stripped himself of his pants before dropping to his knees between my legs once again.

"Bella…" his voice was thick with lust.

Bending slightly he took my right breast in his mouth. His earlier ministrations had left my nipples stiff and achy, a condition which didn't improve when he assaulted them with his mouth. He molded the flesh of my breasts in his hot hands, pushing them together and swiftly moving his mouth from one pebbled peak to the other.

The scruff on his face burned delightfully on my sensitive flesh. It was all I could do to remain conscious as he played my body more skillfully than he played his keyboard.

"Gah-ah… ahd," I panted loudly as he continued his devilish torment. I could feel him smile against the sensitive flesh of my chest.

"He can't do this for you, Bella. He can't give you this. Only I can do this for you. Only me. You're mine." His Neanderthal declaration drove me even wilder.

"Edward, now, I need you inside me." I was surprised I could utter a coherent sentence.

He stood swiftly, pulling me up with him. In seconds he'd stripped me of my jeans and pulled off his boxers setting his pulsing erection free. He reached for my sopping panties, working them over my hips until they fell to the floor. I stepped free of them. In a swift motion he scooped them up before bringing them to his face and inhaling deeply.

"Fuck, Bella, you smell so fuckin' good."

Shoving me back I sat clumsily back on the couch. Down on my level again he grabbed me behind my knees and pulled me forward until my ass was even with the edge of the couch. I closed my eyes in anticipation of his thrust, but instead I felt his strong nose between my wet folds. I cried out as his tongue pressed my clit and my hips bucked wildly.

He grabbed my hips with his massive hands holding me still as he worked his tongue over my longing pussy. It only took three swipes of his rough tongue before I came undone, screaming his name as I christened his face. He continued to suck on my throbbing clit as I moaned my satisfaction, rubbing myself over him as I rode out my orgasm.

Once I was done and sweet lethargy began to creep over me Edward raised himself on his knees again. With no hesitation he thrust his burning cock deep inside my soaking wet pussy. He pounded into me over and over again without pause. Soon my nearly numb nether region began to respond to his welcome intrusion. He had been studying my face as he worked his hips. Once he saw life return to my eyes and felt my hips start to rock with his he pulled out with a swiftness that left me gasping.

He flopped on the couch next to me, his glistening cock standing tall.

"You want to leave me," he said gruffly, "you want to give this up? Then I won't give it to you anymore. You want it? Work for it." He pulled me onto his lap with one hard, swift yank.

I knew he was hurting. He was being deliberately cruel to hide his desperate need. I rose up on my knees. He hissed as I lowered myself down on him. Gripping the couch behind his head I set a fast pace that would satisfy us both in short order.

I could feel my orgasm building after just a dozen or so gyrations. A mewling sound escaped me. Edward's eyes snapped open. He took one swift look at my face before stopping me with his hands on my hips.

"You don't deserve to come that fast. Lean back." His voice was commanding and angry. I released the couch and he caught me around my waist as I leaned away from him.

"Put your hands on the floor." He slowly lowered me so that while I was still impaled on him I could no longer control our movements. Once I supported myself with my hands on the floor over my head Edward transferred his hands to my hips and resumed our earlier motions, pulling and pushing me. Instead of letting me grind on his pubic bone I could only feel as his slippery length glided in and out of me leaving my clit bereft of any friction.

After a brief minute of this action I couldn't stand the feeling anymore.

"God, Edward, please! Please!" I begged.

"What do you want, Bella? Tell me."

"I want to come. Please Edward, make me come." In this position I couldn't give myself any help. If I moved my hands from the ground behind my head I'd slide right off his lap breaking our connection. Only his hands were situated properly to give me the friction I needed and he wasn't offering.

"Is this what you want?" He spread the fingers on his hand so that his thumb nestled right above where we were joined. Each time he slid out from me his thumb made contact with my aching and swollen clit.

"Yes! God, yes! Don't stop, Edward, please don't stop!"

I began flexing my elbows as he continued to work me adding what little strength I could to the joining of our bodies. My orgasm, which had eased off a moment ago, began rushing at me again. My walls began tightening on his massive dick.

"Come for me, Bella,' he whispered hoarsely. "Come on my cock."

It took only three more thrusts before I was overwhelmed once again. I sobbed his name once before he reached around my back again and helped me up so I could fall against his chest. At this point I was well aware that he still hadn't come. Instead of reveling in the bliss of my orgasm I began rocking against him.

"Stop, Bella." His voice was collected and commanding. I stilled atop him.

He stood and my legs automatically wrapped around his waist. Instead of moving, however, he knelt down and laid my back on the floor. Now on top of me, Edward set a punishing pace with the sole goal of getting off. His hips slammed into mine. I could feel his sac slapping the sensitive flesh below our joining. In silence he pounded into me. I raised my hips in time with his pace egging him on to his finish.

"Shit!" he yelled as he passed the point of no return. I held still letting him take what he needed to achieve his culmination.

"Fuck!" He pressed against me hard and I felt him twitch powerfully inside me as he found his release. For a moment the silence was deafening as even his breathing stopped. Finally, he took a deep, ragged breath and relaxed against me. My arms went around him as I felt his crushing weight. His harsh breathing continued for a few more seconds. As he calmed he raised himself off me and rolled to the side coming to rest on his back next to me.

We lay like that for several long moments. Eventually our breathing returned to normal. He made no move to hold me and I didn't reach out for him. The room was noticeably darkening when I finally spoke.

"I'm still leaving, Edward."

"I know."

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

The position Edward makes Bella take on the couch is a form of the "Suspended Mastery" position.

So, what do you think? Lemons don't come easy for me and I worked on this one for hours. Did you like it? Not hot enough? Would you like to see a different ending? If this was the breakup sex, what would the makeup sex be like should Bella return? What if they met up again in a few years? What would happen then? This piece was conceived as a one shot, but if I get enough interest I could be persuaded to write an alternate ending or a reunion scene. What did you think? What would you like to see in a continuation? Tell me. Tell me. Tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I got to the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's Leah."

"Hey, Leah. What's up?"

"There was a package for you delivered to the garage today. He told me to call you so that you could come get it."

I sighed. Leah was quiet. This was ridiculous.

"OK, Leah, I'll stop by. What time is good?"

"He usually goes to lunch around one. As long as you're gone before two it should be fine."

"Great. I'll see you then?"

"Yeah, I'll be here."

"OK, bye then."

"Bye."

I shook my head at the ridiculousness of this situation. Jacob and I had moved to Olympia almost two years ago. We'd decided to give 'us' a try. Things were good at first, but I slowly came to the realization that I'd never feel more than friendship for him. I had tried. I really had. He didn't believe that, of course, but it was true, nonetheless.

When Jacob asked me to come to Olympia with him I was excited by the prospect of living a normal life with a regular guy. The life I'd been living was taking its toll on me. Being Edward Cullen's girlfriend was hard. For years I'd supported his efforts to make it big in the music scene. We'd met while I was in college when his band was playing at the Student Center. His type of music wasn't my favorite, but I promised my roommate, Jessica, that I'd go with her to the concert. She was really into the scene and kinda' stalked the band members when they came out into the crowd to mingle after their set.

I remember clearly how she'd grabbed my hand and dragged me behind her as she followed the keyboard player around the room. He was gorgeous, of course – tall, strong jaw, unruly bronze colored hair (had to be dyed – that color doesn't exist in nature). He was sitting on one of the beat up couches in the back of the room surrounded by star struck coeds. Jessica joined the throng but I wandered to the book exchange and looked through the untidy stacks for something interesting to read. I'd found a remarkably well cared for copy of the poetry of John Donne and was about to head to the coffee shop with it when I heard a glorious voice, "If 'twere not so, what did become/Of my heart when I first saw thee?"

My head shot up and I found myself looking into the most incredible pair of green eyes. I heard myself recite the next line of the poem, "I brought a heart into the room, /But from the room I carried none with me." Seeing the smile that broke out on his face was like watching the sun rise.

"Hi, I'm Edward," he'd said, holding out his hand. I shook his hand and answered, "I'm Bella."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. Can I interest you in a cup of coffee?"

I nodded and led him to the coffee shop located downstairs at the Student Center. We closed the place down finishing cup after cup of coffee. We were both so hyped up on caffeine that we stayed up the whole night, prowling the campus, finally ending up at the lake as the sun rose. He kissed me there on the bank. I was already in love.

Jessica wrung every detail of the night from me when I returned to our dorm room the next morning. She stopped speaking to me when I refused to introduce her to the band. It wasn't really any loss. I dated Edward all through college and we moved in together when I graduated, much to my father's chagrin. I put grad school on hold so I could work to help supplement what Edward made from his gigs. We were just waiting for that break. I was sure it would happen and told him so dozens of times. I joined the fellas when they played locally and held down the fort when they traveled, acting as their manager/booking agent/secretary while I worked full time at a small local publishing house.

We existed this way for three years. I watched the people I went to school with move on to advanced degrees, bigger careers and marriage. Edward promised to make an 'honest woman' out of me one day, but the time was never right. I wanted his success as much as he did and never pushed for a more normal life.

I had a bit of a wakeup call on my twenty fifth birthday. It was Jessica of all people, who we ran into at a local club while celebrating my quarter century. She was there for her bachelorette party. We did some catching up. She told me about her life, her job working in marketing and sales for her fiancé's father's chain of sporting goods stores, the small house they'd bought together, her excitement at returning to school this semester to pursue her MBA. She was surprised to hear that I was still with Edward. She barely remembered the band and was even more surprised they were still playing together.

Who would have ever thought it would be Jessica Stanley who'd make me reevaluate my life. My father had tried, through the years, to make me see that putting my dreams on hold to support someone else's was risky, perhaps even downright foolish. Strangely enough it was that year that Edward's band scored a real manager and publicist. They were enthusiastic and supportive. More gigs rolled in and the guys produced a demo that was being shopped around. I continued to work at my job and thought about returning to school with the free time I now had.

That was the biggest fight Edward and I ever had in all our years together. Even though he was working more we actually had less money because of the costs for the demo and paying the salary for the manager and publicist. We weren't going to be evicted or starve any time soon, but nothing was being saved anymore and there certainly wasn't money left over for me to take a couple of classes.

We made up when I agreed to wait a few more months. Hopefully the demo would be picked up or he'd get even more work and the cash would start flowing again. Then, Edward's band mates and manager had started complaining. I knew the guys cared about me and they certainly appreciated whatever inspiration I gave Edward. He'd written a couple of songs that their manager felt were promising, but the two of us being together all the time made Edward 'less accessible' to the fans, they said. I wasn't attending as many shows anymore. Even when I was at shows I stayed away from Edward until it was time to go home. He was never anything more than polite and friendly to the fangirls, even the more aggressive ones. The drummer and guitarist were manwhores and more than happy to take on the overflow.

When I attended shows it was inevitable that some guy would come on to me. Edward took these incidents in stride – he was confident in my feelings for him. The fact that it annoyed me to no end caused him amusement. "You're hot as fuck, Bella. Doesn't surprise me in the least that every guy around you notices." In his defense, twice my admirers had gotten out of hand and both times he had security sent in to escort my harasser out without me having to say anything.

A few weeks later Edward was going away for a weekend to play two shows so I decided to spend the weekend in my old room at my dad's house. Edward wasn't too happy about this since he knew time with my dad meant time with Jacob. Jake had been my friend for years. We talked and texted regularly. We saw each other whenever I visited my dad. Edward believed that Jake wanted more from me. It turns out Edward was the more perceptive of us.

It was that weekend that Jake confessed his feelings for me. I let him down gently explaining that I was in love with Edward. He told me that he knew that, but that he'd never forgive himself if he didn't at least tell me. Let me know that I had options. Foolishly I shared the conversation with Edward. I was surprised by his reaction. He was almost nonchalant about the guys at the shows, but he was threatened by Jake.

We had a long talk. I realized that Edward didn't worry about the guys at shows because he knew I wasn't shallow or into meaningless sex. He also knew that I shared a real connection with Jake and feared that it could lead somewhere. He confessed his fear that the band would never make it big and that I would possibly be better off with someone stable like Jake. I assured him that my feelings for him were enough to sustain our relationship through anything. I reaffirmed my belief that the band would one day be a household name.

Six months later I wasn't so sure. Edward's increasing frustration with the band's stalled career left him moody and unpleasant to be around. He wrung the worst meaning from anything I said. He'd go out on nights the band wasn't playing and not return until after I went to bed. Our sex life dwindled. When we did sleep together it was like scratching an itch; routine, mindless. I broke down once and asked if he was seeing someone else. The incredulous look on his face convinced me more than his words that I didn't need to concern myself with his fidelity.

He made more of an effort then, at least in the bedroom. While our sex life resumed its former vigor the rest of our relationship withered. As Edward pulled away Jake became more prominent in my life. He talked to me about his dreams. He'd been saving for his entire life and finally had enough to open his own garage. Out of respect for his current boss, who'd been encouraging and proud of Jake, he refused to set up shop in competition. He wanted to move to Olympia, almost an hour away from Seattle where I was currently settled. Every time we talked he asked me to go with him. One day… one day I didn't say no.

Leaving Edward had been the hardest thing I'd ever done. Our parting had not been cordial. He didn't return to our apartment after I told him I was leaving, after we'd been together that one last time. I was packed and ready 48 hours later when Jake came to get me. I cried while we drove away. Jake held my hand in silence. When we arrived at the small house outside of Olympia he brought my things inside and left me to my thoughts. I claimed the smaller bedroom as mine and unpacked the bare necessities.

A week later I started working with him, handling the phone and books at his garage. He believed that customers appreciated the feminine touch having me around the garage imparted. I assured him it was his talent and manner that kept the referrals coming. Customers assumed we were a couple, Jake never corrected them and it wasn't long before we were. The first time I shared Jake's bed was sweet and tender and I cried for two hours after he'd fallen asleep.

We'd been in Olympia only six months before he needed to hire another mechanic. Paul was impatient, loud and foul mouthed but the best damned engine man Jake'd ever seen. He scared the crap out of me. It took a belligerent customer, who didn't like paying for services rendered to change my opinion about Paul.

I was alone in the reception area. Jake was at one of our suppliers picking up an emergency part when Mr. James came in. He started yelling at me after barely glancing at his itemized bill. I reminded him that he signed off on the estimate before Jake started work. He continued his tirade and was working his way around my desk when the door between the garage and reception crashed open. We both looked at Paul before he reached over and grabbed Mr. James by his neatly pressed shirt and hauled him outside. Paul held Mr. James against the plate glass window a crowbar in his left hand. He stepped close to him and almost seemed to whisper in his ear for a few moments. Mr. James' had his head turned towards me, his eyes were panicked. I couldn't hear a word Paul said, but I clearly saw Mr. James nod. Paul released him and smoothed his greasy hand across Mr. James' crumpled shirt. Mr. James entered reception once again and handed me his credit card without a sound. I quickly ran the sale. He signed the receipt and I handed him his keys. He left without saying a word. Paul didn't reenter the reception area instead standing in front of the window with his eyes glued to Mr. James every move. When Mr. James pulled out of the lot Paul looked over at me grimly. We made eye contact and he gave me a curt nod before reentering the garage. We never spoke of the incident, but I wasn't afraid of Paul after that anymore.

Two months later Jake hired Embry, who was a whiz at body work and finally, Seth, a young kid to handle routine maintenance work like oil changes, brake jobs and tire rotations. I used my downtime at work and at home to study. I had started taking a few classes to get back into the swing of things before deciding on which course of study I wanted to explore for my grad work. Life was good.

I should have known it wouldn't last. It was just over a year since Jake and I come together as a couple when he took me out for an evening. He seemed out of sorts all night. When he pulled the small box out of his pocket I wasn't surprised, but filled with dread. Though Jacob told me he loved me every day, without fail, I'd never said it to him. I broke up with him there and moved out of his house the following week. Seth's older sister, Leah, took over my job at the garage.

I had started attending Evergreen State College to pursue my Master's Degree in Education. I moved in with two women I met through school, Rosalie and Alice. They wouldn't let me wallow and I finally felt like I was on my own path. I was 27 and focused on myself for the first time in my life. When I got Leah's call I was surprised. Why would a package be delivered to me at the garage? I hadn't worked there in over six months.

I headed out to my morning class and then made my way to the garage. Nothing had really changed. Leah was on the phone when I got there.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Wolfe, you'll need to speak directly to Jake about custom work." She stopped talking and I could tell she was listening. "No, he's not here. He'll be back around two. I'll tell him to call you. What number can he reach you at?" she paused. "Uh-huh. OK, got it. Thank you Ms. Wolfe… " another pause, "Vanessa then. Thanks again. Bye."

Leah hung up the phone and smiled at me, "Bella. It's good to see you."

"Leah," I couldn't help but smile. I'd always liked Seth's older sister. "How've you been?"

"Good! Great, really."

"That's terrific. How are things going here at the shop?"

"Everything is terrific. We're getting more calls for custom work and Jake is seriously thinking about expanding to meet the need."

"That's wonderful. I always knew he'd be a success."

"Yes, well, he's very driven these days," she said significantly. "He's here all hours of the night working or reading up on the latest and greatest in the world of auto mechanics."

I sighed. I had hoped he'd move on by now. Burying himself in his work so that he could avoid life wasn't healthy.

"Anyway," Leah continued, "here's your package." She held out a thick padded envelope.

I glanced at the return address -- JEM Music Management. I shrugged.

"Thanks, Leah."

"No problem." We chatted for a little while longer before I went into the garage to say hi to the guys. It was nice to see everyone again. I left before two so that I wouldn't run into Jake. I wouldn't have minded seeing him again, but he hadn't handled the breakup well and I didn't want to hurt him anymore.

The ride back to the apartment was quick. Alice had just arrived home when I walked in. She stood with me while I opened the package. I dumped the contents on our tiny kitchen table. It was four tickets to a popular rock band's upcoming show in Seattle. Also enclosed were four lanyards with plastic cards attached; back stage passes. I was confused and checked the envelope again. Yep, Isabella Swan. I looked in the envelope again and saw a letter stuck to the padding. I took it out and read,

Dear Ms. Swan,

Enclosed please find four tickets and backstage passes to the upcoming Radiohead concert courtesy of Edward Cullen. Mr. Cullen's band, Revamp, is currently touring as the opening act and he extends this invitation to you and three of your friends…

I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Nothing's wrong," I answered.

"Who are the tickets from?" she wanted to know.

"Remember I told you I used to date a musician…" I began

"You dated one of the guys in Radiohead?!" Alice shrieked.

"No, Alice, of course not. I dated the keyboard-player-slash-singer from a group called Revamp. They're touring with Radiohead and Edward sent me tickets to see the show. Geez, I haven't heard from him in two years."

"Nice gift from some guy you dated a few years ago."

"Yeah, well, I guess we did more than date…" I hesitated. I never shared this story with my roomies and I knew that they'd be hurt I lied about such a significant relationship in my life.

"What does that mean, 'more than date'?" Alice wanted to know.

"I um… I sorta' lived with him for three years."

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Yeah, so what's with the exposition and plot, right? Sorry – but if I promise a reunion in the next (almost completely written) chapter will you review? Pretty please?


	3. Chapter 3

I know I promised you a reunion in this chapter and it does happen, but, most of it will occur in the next chapter. Sorry! Bella just wouldn't shut up so you're getting more of the lead up than I expected. On the other hand, since Bella is just babbling away at me right now, Chapter 4 is almost done, so the next update should be soon!

Chapter 3

_I gasped._

"_What's wrong?" Alice asked._

"_Nothing's wrong," I answered._

"_Who are the tickets from?" she wanted to know._

"_Remember I told you I used to date a musician…" I began_

"_You dated one of the guys in Radiohead?!" Alice shrieked._

"_No, Alice, of course not. I dated the keyboard-player-slash-singer from a group called Revamp. They're touring with Radiohead and Edward sent me tickets to see the show. Geez, I haven't heard from him in two years."_

"_Nice gift from some guy you dated a few years ago."_

"_Yeah, well, I guess we did more than date…" I hesitated. I never shared this story with my roomies and I knew that they'd be hurt I lied about such a significant relationship in my life._

"_What does that mean, 'more than date'?" Alice wanted to know._

"_I um… I sorta' lived with him for three years." _I ducked my head to avoid looking Alice in the face and waited for the explosion. Nothing.

Still nothing.

I raised my head.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

There it is.

"You were with some guy for three years and never told us about him? How could you?"

"Actually, Alice, we were together for almost seven years. I only lived with him for three."

I'd done the impossible. I'd stunned Mary Alice Brandon into complete silence_._

The next few hours were spent in awkward silence. Alice didn't say anything to me. She walked around our apartment with a dazed look on her face. She looked at me a couple of times and I braced myself for her words, but they never came.

"I'm home, bitches!" Rosalie sang out when she arrived.

I stood to grab her, but Alice was faster. She jumped on Rosalie and dragged her into her bedroom before I could say a word. She slammed the door and I could hear mumbling on the other side. I didn't try to hide my eavesdropping. I stood right outside the door and strained to hear, but I couldn't make out a word Alice was saying.

"WHAT?!" Delightful – that outburst was from Rosalie. Both their voices dropped into the mumbling range again. It was 20 minutes later when the door finally opened. I had already given up and was sitting at the kitchen table with my head on my arms. The two of them marched up to me.

"So, Bella…" Alice began.

"Listen, guys, I'm sor-" I began.

Alice waved her hands in front of me.

"No time for apologies, Bella. You do owe us, however. Now spill. We want details, Isabella, details."

I sighed and started talking. I told them everything about meeting Edward, our first real date, our first time. I told them about how smart and talented he was. I talked about his band mates. I shared stories about the early shows and my decision to move in with him when I graduated. I told them about my father's disapproval and my growing discontent. They nodded with understanding when I told them how I broke his heart and left him to live a new life with Jake. They listened.

I had never really discussed my relationship with Edward with anyone. Sitting with my two best friends, watching their sympathetic expressions and seeing their understanding as all my old memories were brought back to the surface was overwhelming. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't ever thought about Edward in these last two years. I had made a conscious decision not to keep track of the band when I left him. I wanted a clean break. I had never tried to contact him, even when I broke it off with Jake, and this was his first effort to contact me as far as I knew.

Rosalie spoke first, "So, what do you want to do about the tickets?"

I considered her words. I had avoided thinking about the invitation since it arrived. I had always been sure that Revamp would be big one day. It seems they had taken a step in that direction opening for a band as well-known as Radiohead. Despite the uncomfortable break up and the years apart, I still wished them success. I had no reason to avoid the show.

"I think I'd like to go. What about you two? Would you like to go with me?"

"Uh, yeah," Alice answered like I was foolish for even asking.

"Who else are you going to take?" Rosalie wanted to know. I considered. Rose and Alice were a given, but I still had another ticket – who among my many acquaintances would appreciate tickets to the show?

"Ben," I decided.

"Bella," Alice began, "I don't think that taking a date to the concert would be appropriate."

"Ben wouldn't be a date," I explained, "He really likes Radiohead and would appreciate the experience."

Alice looked dubious, but Rose nodded, "Makes sense," she said.

~**~**~**~**~**~

Three weeks later the four of us piled into Ben's car and headed to the show. Parking was a nightmare, but we'd left early enough to ensure we'd get to our seats before the opening act took the stage.

"Should we go backstage first?" Ben asked. He was incredibly psyched about meeting Radiohead.

I wasn't sure. I had access to backstage whenever I wanted when I used to go to Edward's shows. I was pretty sure a venue like this had more stringent rules.

"Um, I don't know."

"Maybe it would be better if you waited until your ex finished his set?" Rosalie offered.

Ben looked disappointed but eventually nodded. The four of us made our way to our seats. We had an amazing view. I'd have to remember to thank Edward for the tickets.

I'd spent the better part of the last three weeks thinking about Edward, how he was doing, how the band was doing. I wondered if they'd done a lot of traveling. I especially wondered why he'd sent me the tickets. We hadn't parted on the friendliest of notes. Actually, we hadn't spoken once since I left the apartment we shared.

As show time approached I found myself getting a little nervous. I was probably over thinking it. I'm sure he was simply proud of his success and wanted to share it with me. I glanced over at Alice. She was chewing her lip and looking at the stage thoughtfully. When she caught me looking at her she forced a smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing, really. I'm just getting a strange vibe." It wasn't like Alice to discount her 'feelings' about a situation. She had an uncanny knack for knowing how situations were going to turn out. I'm sure she'd tell me if there was something serious brewing.

The lights in the theater dimmed and the noise level rose and then dropped as people got ready for the show. My nervousness dropped away as I listened to Revamp's introduction. When the guys bounded onto stage there was a definite swell of sound – women screaming. I briefly remembered the women who'd throw themselves at Edward when he played. Oddly enough I felt a little hitch of jealousy. I laughed to myself. I certainly had no right to those feelings anymore. I tried to examine their source, but came up empty handed.

"Who's the girl?" Rose yelled over to me.

"Who?" I yelled back. The volume was deafening.

"The girl!" Rose yelled pointing to the stage, "You didn't mention a girl in the band."

I focused on the stage. Sure enough there was a woman standing up front playing bass. In the past the guys used a studio bass player. Sometimes Jasper, the lead guitarist, would play bass. Even Edward could, but they never had a dedicated bass player. I watched the girl as she moved across the stage towards Jasper as he sang. As the chorus started she leaned forward and Jasper shifted so they could share the mike.

She was good. Her voice rang clear and strong. I didn't recognize the song and wondered when they had added it to their repertoire. Alice was on her feet bouncing to the music. Ben and Rose both seemed to be enjoying the music. Suddenly I realized that I had avoided looking at Edward so far. I let my eyes drift over to him on the left side of the stage. He looked… well, amazing.

Nothing seemed to have changed about him in the last two years. His hair stuck up in its usual disarray, he was wearing a well worn black t-shirt and dark jeans. I watched his hands fly over the keyboard as he leaned into his mike. I concentrated and was able to pick his voice out of the larger sound. I closed my eyes and reveled in his voice.

The first song ended and the audience began shrieking again. Ben leaned over to me. "They're good!" he shouted. I just nodded.

Jasper sang lead on three more songs, helped out occasionally by the girl I didn't know. These three songs I recognized from my days with Edward. The nostalgia of hearing them again was getting to me. Although they weren't particularly emotional songs I found my throat tightening. After the third one, Jasper raised his arms over his head and starting talking with the crowd.

"We want to thank everyone for coming tonight. We are Revamp." He paused to acknowledge the cheering crowd. "We hope you enjoyed our part of the show. I am Jasper Whitlock. That's Emmett McCarty on drums." Emmett waved his sticks to the crowd as another cheer went up. Jasper continued, "Give it up for Angela Weber on bass!" Angela played a couple of bars in acknowledgement of her cheers. "And, finally, last but not least, Edward Cullen on keyboard." The shrieking started again and I checked the jumbo screen. The camera had moved close to Edward's face and his grin was larger than life on the monitor. He was obviously enjoying himself. I'm not sure if it was my imagination, but it seemed to take a bit longer for the crowd to settle down after Edward's introduction. He exchanged glances with Jasper. Jasper chuckled into the microphone.

"He's single, ladies!" Edward's grin got bigger as he shook his head in disbelief at Jasper's statement and the renewed screaming from the women in the crowd. I wondered if it were true. It was good for the fans to believe the various musicians in the band were single. Edward was never allowed to acknowledge me as his girlfriend when he was playing.

"Settle down, settle down," Jasper joked with the crowd. The camera moved off Edward and panned the stage. All four of them looked keyed up.

"We've got one more song to sing for you tonight. Our first studio album is set to drop next month but you lucky people get to hear the first single tonight – here's Edward singing 'All That's Left.'" With that Jasper stepped back from the mike and started strumming his guitar. Emmett picked up the beat and Angela joined in the music. The camera moved back to Edward's face. His eyes were closed as his hands moved slowly over the keys. After a lengthy introduction he began to sing…

_She walked out on a Sunday afternoon_

_Stripped my heart bare and _

_Left me to my doom_

_Broken pieces are all that's left…_

I'd never heard this song before. I listened as Edward continued to sing. The melody was haunting. I was aware of Alice looking at me, but I couldn't drag my eyes away from the screen that hovered over the stage. While I had shared much with my roommates about my time with Edward over the past three weeks, I hadn't been too specific. They didn't know, for example, that Jake picked me up from Edward's on a Sunday afternoon. I wasn't even sure if Edward knew that. He never returned to the apartment after our last conversation, which took place on a Friday night.

The music swelled as it neared the end and Edward wound down…

_Pictures of her are all that's left…_

_Mem'ries of us are all that's left…_

_The scent of her hair – all that's left…_

_All that's left… all that's left…_

The music trailed off and the crowd began to cheer again. Edward opened his eyes and a grin spread across his face. Emmett stood up and Jasper waved to the crowd once more. The four of them moved to the front of the stage and acknowledged the cheers of the crowd. I thought I saw Edward scan the crowd in our direction, but was pretty sure he couldn't really see anything from the stage with the lights shining down. After one final wave the four of them made for backstage.

"C'mon, Bella, let's go!" Ben was tugging on my arm and dragging me into the aisle.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. He looked at me incredulously and grabbed the pass around his neck.

"Backstage!"

"I thought you wanted to watch Radiohead play," I reminded him.

"Are you kidding? The show is much better from backstage. Let's go!"

I followed my friends into the aisle and we made our way to a security guard. I could see Rose talking to the guard and gesturing to her pass. He nodded his head and pointed saying something I couldn't hear. Rose thanked him and led us into the lobby and down the hall. She stopped at a door marked "Employees only." Another guard stood here. He greeted us with a nod and used a handheld scanner to check our passes. When all of us were cleared he opened the door and we stepped backstage.

I'd been backstage at the guys' shows at small venues but this was completely different. People were running everywhere. Very expensive looking equipment was visible in every direction. I craned my neck but couldn't see anyone I recognized.

We threaded through the aisles and pathways rubbernecking for all we were worth. Coming across a relatively dark and quiet hallway the whole group paused. Alice and Rose were on their tiptoes scanning backstage while Ben's eyes were fixed on the empty stage where Radiohead would soon be playing.

A ruckus sounded behind me and a stagehand yelled, "Outta' the way!" The four of us scattered to clear the end of the hall as the musicians from Radiohead filed past us. Ben was stunned. Rose and Alice were bobbing up and down in excitement. I glanced back down the hallway and saw light pouring out of three or four open doors. I thought I recognized Emmett standing in one of the doorways, but whoever it was stepped inside and closed the door behind himself before I could be sure.

The last of the stagehands was walking past me when I grabbed him suddenly.

"Hey, can you tell me where the guys from Revamp are?"

The hand gave me a quick once over before indicating the hallway behind me with a quick jerk of his thumb.

I yelled, "Thanks," but he was already gone following the headliners towards the stage. The four of us gathered together and started down the hall. The first door we passed flew open suddenly and I jumped in surprise, losing my balance. Ben caught me around the waist before I could fall and the four of us froze. Standing in the doorway, larger than life, was Emmett. It _had_ been Emmett I'd seen earlier. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Bells!" he boomed stepping back and making a sweeping motion with his arm, welcoming us into the room.

"Emmett!" I couldn't help myself the fangirl squeal. It had been so long.

Disentangling myself from Ben's arm I jumped into Emmett's embrace. He laughed loudly and swung me around a few times before dropping me back to the floor. My previous klutziness reappeared and I almost fell again before Ben reached out to steady me.

"Bella," a quieter voice greeted me from across the room. I looked up to see Jasper sitting on a couch. As I grinned at him he rose to his feet and crossed the room. While his greeting wasn't as exuberant as Emmett's it was no less heartfelt.

"It's good to see you," he murmured after hugging me tightly.

"You, too." My previous emotions were rushing back to me and I suddenly wanted to cry. It was so good seeing them again after our two years apart.

I scanned the room quickly, looking for Edward. He was sitting in a chair and a half on the far side of the room. My breath caught as I took in his perfection – he hadn't changed in the slightest these last two years. Unless you took into account the bass player he had sprawled across his lap. Their causal familiarity hinted that they'd been in this position many times before.

I ignored the pain in my chest as I said his name, "Edward…"

He looked up at me from his seat and a tight smile appeared on his face. Rubbing his hand quickly over Angela's thigh they both stood up.

"Bella," his smile appeared less forced this time, "it's good to see you."

He crossed the distance between us and leaned down to hug me. He let go quickly before taking a step back. I was momentarily stunned by his nearness. Wherever he had touched me felt pleasantly warm.

"You look good," he said.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." I couldn't help the smile that was spreading across my face.

He took a half step back and turned to face the girl who had been on his lap when we entered the room.

"Bella, this is Angela. She plays bass for the band now."

"Angela, it's nice to meet you," I said, extending my hand to her.

She glanced at Edward before taking my hand, "It's nice to meet you, too," she answered warmly. Her voice was rich.

Jasper and Emmett stood near my friends and I turned to make introductions, "Guys, these are my roommates, Alice and Rosalie and my friend, Ben."

I saw Jasper and Emmett exchange quick glances before offering their hands to my friends so they could exchange pleasantries.

"So," Emmett began, "usually we go get something to eat when our set's done. Would you ladies, and Ben, like to join us?" He shot a glance at Rosalie.

"That's really nice of you, but I'd really like to see the show," Ben answered.

If looks could kill Ben would be in pieces on the floor as both Rose and Alice sent him murderous glances.

"Aw, c'mon, Ben," Alice whined, "you're our ride home. Let's let Bella visit with her old friends."

"That's cool," Jasper interrupted, "we can make sure you get home if Ben'd like to stay. It's a great show, man." This last bit was directed at Ben.

"Excellent! You don't mind, do you, Bella? Please!"

While I wasn't adverse to spending more time with the guys I wasn't sure I was really interested in spending time watching Angela and Edward get all comfy cozy. I know I was the one who walked in our relationship, but I wasn't a masochist. I didn't expect Edward to become a monk when I left him, but seeing him with her was rough. Why subject myself to the happy couple, even if it was for just one night?

"I feel bad leaving you alone here, Ben. Maybe I should stay with you."

"No!"

Now, I wouldn't have been surprised to hear a protest from Alice or Rose, but the word burst out of the mouth of at least five people at the same time. Jasper, Emmett and, surprisingly, Angela, all protested as well as Alice and Rose.

"You should come, Bella! Let's catch up," Jasper encouraged. I glanced around the group. The only person not looking at me was Edward.

"Really, Bella," Ben said, "I don't need you to babysit me. Go; visit with your old friends! I'll see you at school next week. Thanks so much for giving me the extra ticket. This is like a dream come true!"

Suddenly, Edward looked up. His eyes went from Ben to me to Angela. Angela cast him a sideways glance before looking over at Ben speculatively.

"So, Ben… you're a big Radiohead fan?"

"Oh, yeah! The biggest! I just love their music."

"They're great guys. Would you like to meet them? I haven't stuck around for a show in a couple of weeks. How 'bout I stay with you, then your friends don't have to feel bad about leaving you here. When the show is over I can introduce you to them."

Ben looked like he'd died and gone to Radiohead heaven.

"Seriously? Angela, that'd be awesome." Ben was beside himself with anticipation. He reached out and grabbed her by the hand and before starting to drag her from the room. Angela laughed at his enthusiasm before calling over, "I guess he's taking me up on my offer. See you later!" She did a little skip to catch up with him before he ended up dragging her down the hallway.

"Now that he's taken care of let's go. Ladies…" Emmett indicated the door with a flourish of his arms.

JEEJEEJEEJEEJEEJEEJEEJEEJEE

I've gotten some terrific feedback on this story -- I hope you'll continue to review. Check out my other work in progress, The Harder they Fall. The link is on my profile. It's more of a Cinderella story than this one. I was also honored to be asked to review one of my favorite all time stories, Same Time Next Year, for the Perv Pack's Smut Shack. Link to the story is in my favorites. You can visit the Shack (link on my profile) to read my review, which was posted on Friday, 8/21.


End file.
